


First Kisses (Among Other Things)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Gay Awakening, Harry Potter WLW, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, M/M, Pansmione - Freeform, Smut, Truth or Dare, eighth year, gay realisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Draco had an ulterior motive in organising the eighth-year truth or dare game. Hermione was sure of  it. If only she could have be prepared for what was coming.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 18
Kudos: 325





	First Kisses (Among Other Things)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute fic but it spiralled into smut real quick. Still ended up pretty cute though.

Draco and Harry were sickening, honestly.

It wasn’t that Hermione had any problem with their sexuality - she didn’t. She respected it. And she guessed it would happen long before the two of them said anything. No, it was the constant kissing, the giggling, the love notes and finding them half naked in every second broom closet. It was the love bites on Draco’s neck and the holding hands in the library, the corridors, the common room.

“For fuck’s sake, Granger, they’re in love,” Pansy would snap at her when she complained about it.

“Well, they don’t have to be so obnoxious with it.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “We get it, you’re shagging. You don’t have to do it where we can all watch you.”

“Wouldn’t have pegged you for a romantic,” Pansy quipped slyly, scribbling something on her parchment. Hermione’s face heated and she glared at her companion, throwing a cushion at her. “Oi!” Pansy replied, scowling without any anger.

Pansy and Hermione were sitting in the eighth year common room. They were working each on an assignment that Professor Slughorn had set for the class on the Draught of Living Death. Both model students in Potions. Pansy was a smart girl, but Potions was one of the few subjects that genuinely interested her, that she deemed worthy of her time and intellect. Hermione, of course, excelled in every class she tried at.

"So, what did you think of that big Truth or Dare game Potter's organised?" Pansy asked absently. "Are you going to go?"

"I think we're at the point where you can call him Harry," Hermione quipped drily. "And I don't see why not to go. Will you?"

"Truth or Dare is a bit of a childish game," Pansy smirked. 

"So you'll go?" Hermione laughed. Pansy rolled her eyes amicably, tossing her head back and shaking out her slightly overgrown black bob. Hermione lazily admired the way the strands of her hair caught in the firelight of the common room.

"I suppose so," Pansy said tiredly. She threw her parchment dramatically on the floor snapping her textbook shut and screwing the cap on her ink bottle. She nearly snapped her quill as she threw it at Hermione, who dodged the makeshift projectile. "I'm tired of homework," she drawled. "For fuck's sake, we lived through and fought and fucking won a war, what more does the ministry want?"

Hermione snorted. "It's time for us to go if we're going to make Harry's party, anyway. It'll take us a while to get to the Room of Requirement." She took care in packing up her things, folding everything gently and putting it in her bag. She left her bag on the chair and walked out of the common room with Pansy. 

Harry set up the game as a "House Unity Project." At least, that's what he told the professors, even though after the war, the house rivalries really just died. Especially among the eighth years. He refused to tell Hermione the real reason for the game, insisting that it was only for fun and stress relief. Hermione wasn't convinced. 

Practically the entire eighth year was there, everyone sitting in a large circle, lazily talking. Pansy and Hermione joined seamlessly, Pansy walking over to Draco and Blaise while Hermione placed herself in between Ron and Harry. The game started randomly, Hermione not taking a lot of notice until Susan Bones was dared to French kiss Theodore Nott. She suspected most people wouldn't be doing these dares (which were getting increasingly cruder) if it wasn't for the firewhiskey that was being passed around and the fact that as wizards playing truth or dare, there was some kind of magic that obligated them to do what was asked.

Hermione accepted the bottle of firewhiskey, figuring that it was a Friday anyway and she may as well be as hungover as her peers. It was about halfway through her long drink that she paused and promptly choked as Seamus was dared to give Dean a hand job. Everyone looked over at her. 

"Well," she spluttered indignantly, "can you blame me? It's a little invasive, if you don't mind me saying. None of us want to watch Dean get off." Seamus smirked as Dean blushed a little, groaning into his hand. 

Harry leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Come on, they've been dancing around each other for weeks. They just need someone to push them in the right direction. They'll be in another room, you won't even know they're there."

"Oh, but I will," she hissed, her face reddening. "Am I really the only one with a problem with this?" Harry shrugged. "Oh…fine."

Seamus stood up, grabbing Dean by the arm and walking through the door of a room that conveniently popped up somewhere in the large Room of Requirement. Hermione tried not to think about what they were doing (and she couldn't hear it, thank god) but her attention was drawn back to them when they walked back into the room, Dean breathing much too heavily and Seamus grinning smugly. A few people sniggered, but Hermione simply looked conflicted.

"Since when are you such a prude, Granger?" Pansy laughed. She was very clearly already quite drunk, throwing her head back and exposing her long, pale neck. Hermione vaguely wondered what that skin would feel like under her lips. She shook her head, blaming it on the alcohol, instead turning her mind to Pansy's taunt. She looked around the room quickly and snatched the bottle of firewhiskey off of Draco, taking another, longer drink from the bottle. A few people cheered. Hermione's eyes didn't leave Pansy's. 

It was a few rounds later when Harry dared Pansy to do it. Harry cleared his throat. "Pansy," he said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course, I'm not a coward," she said. She looked rather comfortable on the floor, eyes closed and arms acting as a pillow behind her head. A lazy, drunken smirk appeared on Harry's lips as if he had finally gotten what he wanted. Draco was right there beside him, chuckling a little.

"I dare you…" he said slowly, "to go down on Hermione." Hermione's lips parted a little in shock and Pansy's eyes snapped open suddenly.

There was a beat of silence. Then another. "Wha- Harry, you can't be serious, Pansy's my friend, we can't do that…" Then, quieter so only he could hear, "She's not even a lesbian. And I'm not even a lesbian. What do you think is going to happen?"

Harry shrugged, looking self-satisfied and snuggling into Draco's chest. Hermione thought that Pansy was going to protest, as she hadn't yet moved, but she suddenly stood up and grabbed Hermione by the shoulder, not saying a word. Hermione's legs obeyed Pansy's pulling rather than her own brain's orders to stay put and she stood, stumbling towards the room where Seamus and Dean had been before…where Pansy was leading her. 

Pansy couldn't be serious. She couldn't really be planning on…what…eating Hermione out? Getting her off? Hermione expected that when they got into the room, Pansy would simply say that they'd pretend to have done it. They'd have to find a way around the spell that obligated you to do your dare, of course, but they'd manage…

As soon as Pansy closed the door of the room behind them, the noise of their classmates was shut out almost completely. She was still aware of their presence, through the sound of slight murmuring, but she couldn't make out what they were saying or who was talking.

Hermione looked around the room. A few armchairs, a bed, a small table, all in standard purple Hogwarts drapery. She tried to avoid meeting Pansy's eyes for as long as possible, instead looking around the room, at the different patterns on the carpet and the curtains. Finally, it was clear she couldn't avoid the situation, and she looked up at Pansy. She was taken aback to find a curious, almost hungry look in her eyes. She bit her lip nervously.

"Pansy, I-"

"Take off your underwear." Pansy's voice was hoarse, so she cleared her throat slightly, taking a step towards Hermione. Hermione took a step back. 

"What? No, I can't," she cried. "Because…well, you're straight and I'm straight and it just wouldn't work, we wouldn't be able to do it."

"Have you perhaps forgotten about the fact that you have to do every dare you're given?" Pansy said tiredly. "Look, if you really don't want to, I won't make you, and we'll find some other way around this, but if you're going to agree anyway…just save us all some time, Granger, and take off your underwear."

Hermione's eyes widened. Was Pansy serious about this? She nodded slowly. "I suppose we have to. Fine, just…just do it."

There was a flash of something on Pansy's face before being replaced by a look of blank determination. She stood and stepped towards Hermione, who, despite giving consent, was standing there looking rather frozen as Pansy's fingers gently encircled her wrists, guiding her towards the bed. When the back of Hermione's knees hit the mattress, Pansy lowered her back onto it. Hermione subconsciously shuffled up. 

Her mind was a mess. What was going on? She thought this was going to be just getting off quickly, sitting down in an armchair and trying not to think about anything while Pansy was doing it, but instead it was gentle, oddly sweet. She wanted to ask Pansy indignantly what she was doing, but her mouth wouldn't form the words.

Pansy moved down slowly, trailing her fingers lightly down Hermione's sides. She shivered at the touch, promptly wondering why. Pansy pushed Hermione's legs apart, adjusting her position so that she was kneeling in between them. Hermione's eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. Her breath hitched nervously as Pansy's hand slipped beneath her skirt, nimble fingers finding the edge of her underwear and moving slightly underneath them. She leaned over Hermione, looking her in the eye. "Can I?" she whispered. Hermione found herself nodding rapidly without question. What was Pansy doing to her?

Pansy didn't waste time. She pulled off Hermione's underwear in one movement, discarding it over the side of the bed, her fingers immediately slipping back below her skirt. She pushed the top of the skirt higher. Hermione's eyes locked with Pansy's for one moment before Pansy was leaning down. Hermione could see her tongue slipping out between her deep red lips before it was sweeping over her clit. Something hit Hermione like a wave and she was gasping, and then moaning lightly and quietly as Pansy repeated the action with more gusto.

Suddenly Pansy was everywhere, her tongue delving into parts of Hermione she herself didn't even know existed, her hands untucking and slipping below her shirt stroking the skin there idly. Hermione was trying to keep the noises she was making to a minimum on the off-chance that someone in the other room could hear them, but as Pansy found a particularly good angle, she forgot that notion, covering her face with her hands resignedly and letting out a long moan. Pansy seemed to understand and did it again and again. Hermione lost herself, her hands absently finding Pansy's hair and knotting themselves there. She was sure she could feel Pansy smirk, but at that moment, she couldn't care less. Hermione ground her hips slightly on Pansy's tongue. 

Hermione was close, and she knew it, and she was fairly sure Pansy knew it too. She was overcome with the feeling and was about to let go completely when… Her eyes snapped open and she suddenly came to herself and became aware of what was really happening. The alcohol and, fuck, that thing Pansy was doing were muddling her mind. She suddenly realised that she was about to come on her friend's lips, and she absolutely refused to do that. She held herself back, thinking that maybe Pansy would stop if she was taking too long.

Pansy showed no intention of doing such a thing. She plowed on further, perhaps harder and even better than before. Hermione tried to forget Pansy was even there, but it was clear that wasn't working. She was regretting holding it back very quickly. It was becoming clear that Pansy was determined to make Hermione come. 

Hermione wasn't sure exactly when she let go. She wasn't sure if she did at all. All she knew was that one moment she was alright and the next, Pansy was pushing her, overstimulated and tumbling uncontrollably over the edge.

Suddenly Hermione was closing her eyes and pulling Pansy impossibly closer, moaning and coming like she never had in her life. It swept through her in waves, like fiendfire, her legs trembling and her chest jerking slightly in response to the pure, blissful feeling.

She barely noticed Pansy leaving from where she was nestled in between her thighs and coming up to straddle her hips (still leaving some space in between them). Hermione was panting heavily, feeling satisfied but ultimately horrified. 

If she enjoyed that that much, that meant she had to be a lesbian, right? That didn't bother her too much, but if she was a lesbian then she definitely just took advantage of her straight friend, and most definitely freaked her out and properly ruined their friendship. She was scared to open her eyes, but felt she had to do it eventually…

Hermione was startled to find Pansy leaning over her, matching her gaze levelly, a small smile dancing on her lips. "Was that good?" she asked. 

Hermione took a deep, controlled breath. She had to remember that Pansy only did all that because of a dare. "Yeah," she said. "I guess it was adequate."

Pansy bit her lip, looking almost shy. "Can I kiss you?" she asked quietly. Hermione's eyes widened and her body responded to Pansy's question before her voice did. She leaned up and caught Pansy's lips in a soft kiss. She thought vaguely about how she had probably wanted to do that for a while. Her mind was caught up in Pansy's lips, her breathing, her skin that smelled of lavender soap, because this was different. This was real. 

When they broke apart, Hermione grinned widely. "I think I'm gay," she said laughingly. Pansy rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly along with Hermione. 

"You'd better be," Pansy whispered, kissing Hermione again. And again. And again. 

The time they spent in that room was far too long, but when they left the two of them were happy, sated and holding hands. A few people eyed them and laughed, some of them telling the others that they knew all along. Hermione's eyes met Harry's. He was smiling in a way that said that everything that happened in that room was very much part of his plan. Hermione would have to thank him. 

For now, she was content with Pansy's arms around her waist and her chin resting on her shoulder.

FIN


End file.
